


Correspondiendo un sentimiento

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chistian no soporta los silencios de Steve y eso lo lleva a beber de mas en DUKE'S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondiendo un sentimiento

Título: Correspondiendo un sentimiento.  
Autora: Elghin Hall.  
Tema: Keneista.  
Calificación: NC- 17.  
Estado: [C].  
Nota: No he podido darle el aire navideño, ya se...¬¬ mala de mi, pero es que empece a escribirlo y esto es lo que salio espero te guste jejeje

 

 

Hacia un par de días que Christian Kane, cantante y actor notaba a su amigo de catorce años algo deprimido, distante casi apagado, pero Steve tenia este problema en su interior a raiz de Alex, su chica lo había dejado pero se negaba a hablar al respecto con nadie y su humor estaba alejando a toda la banda del rubio como si de un vortice negativo se tratase.

Chris llevaba varios días intentando sacar el tema de Alexis pero el rubio había demostrado una habilidad especial para rehuir de ello que él desconocía, es en este momento, sobre el escenario, que Kane busca la mirada de su amigo mientras comienza la canción "One More Shot at Duke's" que nota y le molesta, mas porque no lo está mirando, toca la guitarra ausente, con la mirada perdida en la audiencia intentando divisar a alguien allí.  
Y él no puede dejar de pensar en lo que no han hablado, de repente a mitad de un párrafo ve que por fin le presta atención y no puede evitar dejarle sacar toda la bronca cantando, por lo que le deja solo en el escenario, Steve se niega por un segundo pero no puede evitar aquello y continua inmediatamente cuando Kane se baja el escenario seguramente yendo a por una cerveza, mientras que la música continua su curso…  
El primer grito ante su vos se une a otros y la ovación llena un espacio vacío en su interior, un vacío y un dolor que se abrió sin el desearlo, días atrás con las palabras de Alex cortando más en su interior de lo que debería haber sido esa ruptura.

La música fluye a través de él como un torrente de agua y en su última estrofa Jared se une a él con un solo de guitarra y hace de la canción algo más único que él simplemente cantando, saca desde adentro ese dolor que le produjo su ex novia y tantas palabras dichas clavadas en su espalda.

En cuanto ve volver a Chris al escenario la energía que creyó sentir curarle y por otro lado llenarlo, lo desborda, quiere lanzarse sobre su amigo de añares y agradecerle, pero él desgraciado solo va y viene con su botella de cerveza en los labios, se siente insuperablemente mejor y no puede esperar a bajarse del escenario para colgarse de su cuello y decirle a medio mundo que Christian Kane es el mejor amigo del mundo…

Pero muere aún más de vergüenza cuando “su amigo” lo señala y lo presenta con el público con esa vos y les dice a todos - su nombre y que van a amarle, él está seguro de eso... - el retrocede en el escenario ocultando lo poco que debe verse su enrojecido rostro, pero no puede evitar la tonta sonrisa, Kane jamás habría hecho algo como lo que dijo Alex, él jamás lo hubiese traicionado por una mujer a la que poco le importaba si estaba o no allí en realidad.

La noche sigue su curso y el alcohol corre por igual, ninguno de los amigos está en condiciones de conducir y Jared se encarga junto con Will de meterlos a regañadientes en un taxi rumbo al departamento que comparten en la ciudad de London Inglaterra…

Los dos miran por su respectivas ventanillas vagando en sus pensamientos cuando Chris recuerda que Steve no le ha hablado aun de lo que sea que le pasaba, voltea su cabeza de un tirón y el rubio mira por su respectiva ventana en esa camioneta negra con asientos que los ingleses llamas taxi.

\- ¡Eh!- lo golpea con el dorso de la mano e intentando incorporarse un poco y parecer que esta medio sentado y no medio tumbado en el amplio asiento.  
\- ¿Uh?- responde el músico intentando enfocar la vista en su amigo que se mueve demasiado y lo marea.  
\- ¿Que rayos te pasa?- Steve lo mira abriendo más sus ojos y se hecha a reír a todo pulmón y lo señala con el dedo.- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - traga y frunce le ceño, el no ve el chiste pero su amigo está muy divertido al respecto.  
\- JA JA JA JA ¡Tu! jajaja Intentas armar pelea conmigo jajajaja - Steve se retuerce en el asiento y Chris sonríe apenas incrédulo de haber soñado tan amenazante.  
\- ¡No idiota! – lo vuelve a golpear y esta vez se le va la mano.  
\- ¡¡AUCH!! ¡¡EH!! ¡¡DUELE ANIMAL!! - protesta frotándose el brazo y mirándolo enojado.  
\- No seas nena…- dice volviendo a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del asiento y mirando hacia el frente.  
\- ¿¿Nena?? ¡¡Nena Serás tú!! - le contesta y le devuelve el golpe pero Kane no se queja ni se inmuta, parece de repente, muy concentrado como si la borrachera que cargan a cuestas no estuviera allí.  
\- ¿Vas a contarme o no?- la mirada azul se posa en él y no la aparta…  
\- Corte con Alexis…- le dice manteniendo la mirada.  
\- ¡¡Eso lo se idiota!! ¿¿La querías tanto para nadar con ese humor?? ¿¿Incluso en el escenario??- Kane respira profundo intentando mantener la línea de pensamiento y no desviarse de él, ignorando por completo el mareo y las ganas de vomitar.  
\- No lo sé… creo que fue… más el modo y el por qué…- dijo suspirando su aliento olía a menta, a licor de menta, el último trago que bebió y a Kane pareció aliviarle el malestar ese aroma.  
\- ¿El modo? ¿¿Por qué?? ¿Te piensas que soy adivino o qué? Desembucha de una vez porque cortaron y como!!- dijo algo desesperado por la vueltas que daba su amigo.  
\- Por ti…- dijo mirando el cuero del asiento, su mirada baja avergonzada de haberle creído a la morena; sus palabras mal intencionadas con su amigo de vida.  
\- ¿¿YO?? ¿¿Y QUE TENGO QUE EVER YO CON ALEJANDRA!! - dijo poniendo ojos de loco y extrañado y elevando la vos tanto que el taxista volteo a ver por el retrovisor a los yanquis ebrios.  
\- Por dios... ni siquiera te sabes su nombre. - Steve rio por su propia estupidez y se cubrió su ojos celestes con la mano.  
\- Ella dijo… ella dijo que me dejaba porque se estaba acostándose contigo y que ella estaba enamorada de ti…- trago duro, admitiendo que si era verdad el dolor era más fuerte que solo una ruptura normal.  
\- ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿En serio?? ¿¿Amy dijo eso??- el alcohol no le dejaba mantener un solo nombre en la buchaca.- ¡¡Que perra!! ¡¡Jamás me acostaría con la mujer de mi mejor amigo!!.... por dios ¿tú?,¿ le creíste?- dijo bajando su tono hasta llegar a un susurro en la última frase…  
\- Si…- dijo avergonzado - No me esperaba un motivo así… y me lo trague…no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo siento… no debí de creerle, no sé qué me paso… creí que de verdad, que de verdad ella me quería, que esta vez si había conectado y que podría ser algo más que solo una novia de entretenimiento…- el rubio dejo salir su dolor y este surcaba su rostro en forma de agua salada, cayendo de sus cristalinos ojos.

 

La mañana entraba por la ventanilla y la luz del sol pegaba detrás Steve, Chris miraba la imagen y el dolor de su amigo, el intentaba recordar cómo era la ex de su amigo, lo único que recordaba era un tatúale en su clavícula en forma de as de pica y recuerda no haberse acostado con ningún chica así…En medio del llanto, de lo liviano y relajado que lo dejo el alcohol tiro de su amigo y lo abrazo, Steve solo dejo salir toda su frustración, por no ser el centro del mundo en la vida de nadie y de no poder lograr eso en otra persona.

 

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Steve estaba semidormido en el pecho de Chris, este lo rodeaba con un brazo mientras con su mano libre sacaba euros de su bolsillo y pagaba el taxi. Con un esfuerzo más, arrastro a su amigo en su espalda y recuerda que el ascensor si funcionaba no como en su casa departamento en Texas, más aun cuando lo ve pasar con una ancianita hasta el último piso y que él ha subido con Steve a cuestas cuatro pisos.

En la puerta y algo más mareado a causa del ejercicio y el alcohol en sangre corriendo a mas velocidad, se da cuenta de que el no tiene las llaves del depto.… gruñe por lo bajo y baja al músico apoyándolo contra la pared, intentando mantenerlo en pie, palpándole la camisa Steve que se revuelve y gruñe que lo deje dormir.

Kane si se queja, que menciona que no lo dejara dormir de pie en medio del pasillo y que le diga dónde están las llaves, Steve con la mejilla resbalando por el hombro de su amigo dice algo como que en su bolsillo y cierra los ojos otra vez, el calor del cuerpo de Chris lo duerme, esta tibio y es tan agradable por lo que lo relaja aún más.

El cantante refunfuña por el trabajo que le está costando llegar a su propia cama y lo largo que se le han hecho estos dos… ya tres días con su amigo, hasta el saber el por qué se dio repentino alejamiento y mala cara.  
Mete su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, Steve se resbala de su hombro y va cayendo al piso cuando él lo sujeta rápidamente, lo sube un poco más, lo mantiene en su sitio apoyando todo su torso sobre el del rubio y una rodilla entre sus piernas para evitar que estas se doblen y el rubio se caiga del todo, intenta sacar la llave que toca con la punta de los dedos pero un suspiro largo y profundo sale de su compañero.

Escapa de su entendimiento ese sonido tan exhalado y mete la mano más adentro para tomar la anilla de metal con las condenadas llaves, Steve parpadea en la nebulosa alcohol y cierra los ojos mas fuerte aferrándose a la camisa que tiene en frente, de repente siente arder el cuerpo, esta mareado y no sabe bien que pasa pero siente presión de más en sus pantalones, esos que usa bastantes justos a su cadera.

 

Traga y la vos de su amigo le llega a los oídos…

\- Demonios Steve no las alcanzo, muévete, me quiero meter en la cama casi es medio día - exagera ya que los parpados se le están cayendo y está a dos milésimas de segundo de quedarse durmiendo en el pasillo con el rubio a un lado.  
\- Esta…ahí…- vuelve a decir contra el hombro de su amigo y está por advertirle que no tan al costado cuando Kane desliza su mano más adentro y agarra las llaves y no puede evitar soltar un jadeo porque le está rosando la polla con los nudillos  
\- Mierda saca la mano de allí…- se queja pero en realidad solo suena como a suplica, su lengua esta pastosa y sus palabras suenan de manera sugestiva…  
\- ¿¿De…Donde??- dice curioso sacando las manos del bolsillo y el rubio suspira a un lado del oído de Kane…Un segundo de silencio y Steve trastabilla intentando erguirse, cayendo dentro del departamento que comparten y se agarra de su amigo entre manotazos colgándose de su cuello, un fuerte portazo se escucha de lejos y esta devuelta entre alguna de las paredes de ese lugar y su amigo.

 

Kane se sostiene así mismo con ambas palmas en la pared a los lados de Carlson y por ende Steve cuelga de su cuello con ambos brazos enredados en su cuello, pegándolo a él por completo; respira agitado… esta mareado, cansado y casi se dan de bruces contra el suelo, solo de milagro no caen pero se percata de que están en una posición medio extraña, cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisa su cama…  
}

\- Perdón…- dice Carlson en un susurro en su oído.  
\- ¿Eh?...¿Porque?- contesta Chris y se le olvida de la cama por un instante.  
\- Por creerle…por desconfiar de ti… tire años de amistad a la basura en dos días…- dice y entierra avergonzado su rostro en el cuello de Chris.  
\- Déjalo… no me importa ahora, sabes que no es así…- el cuerpo de Steve tiembla y él lo siente en todo su cuerpo, y esto produce que se lama los labios en un acto reflejo a la sensación recibida.  
\- Gracias… - sonríe levemente y levanta el rostro, es allí cuando se percata de lo juntos que están y de que su narices están una junto a la otra.  
\- Steve…- pronuncia y sus miradas ancladas, no sabe cuánto tiempo después de que se cruzan sus miradas pasan en realidad, pero están obnubilados por el intenso color de ambas y no parecen desear desprenderse una de la otra.  
\- ¿Uh?- responde sin aflojar siquiera el agarre.  
\- Cama ya…- dice demasiado serio y Steve responde abriendo los ojos y su cabeza procesa eso como una invitación.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¡¡Mierda!!...- el músico rubio es abrasado por la cintura y de un tirón, casi siendo levantado a centímetros del piso, es arrojado sobre la cama como si no pesara, donde caen juntos con Kane sobre él.

El cuerpo no le da más y es en ese memento que se nota mas el cansancio… y el de Kane, que él al intentar apartarse y acomodarse en la cama es seguido muy de cerca -solo se rinde- cunado no logra poner espacio entre ellos dos y pone su cabeza en la almohada su amigo, este se acurruca a su lado con su rostro metido en su cuello y sujetándolo con fuerza de la cadera, enredando su pierna con la suya.

 

\- ¿Steve?-  
\- ¿Uh?- levanta las cejas y lo escucha atento.  
\- No me gusta verte distante conmigo…si alguna vez tiene alguna duda, solo háblame…- el aliento de esas palabras le rosaba el cuello y unas cosquillas lo estremecieron, el cantante sonrió levemente y dejo un beso allí donde las cosquillas el podían al rubio.  
\- Kane…- cerro los ojos, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en la cama de su amigo o abrasados así tan íntimamente con él.  
\- ¿Qué?...- otro beso y el sueño se le estaba escapando de los dedos como el cansancio.  
\- Eso... me está gustando, y creo que esta vez si tomamos demasiado…- su vos está mucho más baja de lo habitual y sus manos aprietan el antebrazo de su amigo…  
\- Hueles muy bien para haber bajado del avión, tenido un concierto en un lugar lleno de humo y de alcohol y aun así…oler tan bien…- Steve no responde porque la pierna de Chris sube un poco más por su muslo y con la rodilla presiona más una zona que le pidió antes no tocar…

 

El rubio se muerde el labio y siente otra vez ese ardor en el cuerpo, seguro es el burbon del ‘67 que se tomó en el bar después del concierto, piensa, su amigo no puede estar insinuándosele o haberlo metido en su cama, ni estar sobándose contra él, y él no puede estar disfrutándolo… tal vez fue el tequila…Pero el peso extra que siente sobre su pecho sumado a un calor adyacente al suyo, la caricia inocente que tantea el terreno, como un lobo que acecha una apresa, acelera su corazón y desorbita su mente, si, definitivamente no está deseando que Kane le meta mano y la lengua hasta la garganta haciéndolo gemir de puro gusto…

 

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres Carlson?- pregunta Chris y él se da cuenta de que lo dijo en vos alta y ya no tiene como negarlo o refutarlo porque el castaño ha avanzado, lo explora con ímpetu y el sabor a cerveza en la boca de su amigo lo excita más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que su pantalones compriman su miembro hasta lastimarlo de lo hinchado que esta.

 

Siente movimiento en la parte sur de su cuerpo mientras devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad con la cual lo atacan, la lengua caliente, húmeda, mas la respiración densa lo deja muy caliente, pero al sentir específicamente como el botón de su vaquero se desprende con una mano ágil y la misma luego sube por su vientre debajo de su camisa dejando que el movimiento de las caderas de ambos hagan el resto y que el pantalón baje solo, gime, no puede evitarlo, quisiera que no sea así y no mostrarse tan deseoso pero puede sentir latir la sangre debajo de su piel y no logra concentrarse en nada más que en cómo está disfrutando de ese tacto áspero y fuerte de esa necesidad de experimentar con su amigo un rango distinto de la amistad.

 

Kane presiona contra él y el presiona contra Chris, sus pollas semi desnudas se acarician entre sí, los jadeos en la boca del otro no tienen reparo y el cantante lo toma por el culo apretando con ganas su nalga derecha y lo sube de un tirón sobre él, para generar más fricción y él no puede dejar de balancearse con ambas manos de su amigo en su trasero, aplicando más fuerza y más envión hasta que ambos se corren, con el cabello largo pegado al rostro y algo traspirados, de haber tomado su calentura y desparramarla en es cuerpo duro con la ropa puesta.  
Sus cuerpo caes exhaustos, esta vez de verdad… y Chris lo empuja solo un poco para acomodarse a su lado, no sueltan sus cuerpos un segundo, permanecen así… con la ropa desordenada, medio expuestos y en los brazos del otro.

En realidad después de presenciar todo esto…solo espero que se acuerden de todo y no se arrepientan de nada…

 

FIN.


End file.
